Survivre ou Périr ?
by BlueDragibus
Summary: La chasse est le fait de rechercher avec obstination afin de recueillir, d'obtenir quelque chose ou de lutter contre quelque chose de néfaste. Cette définition était l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, car après tout, elle était une survivante.
1. Chapter 1: L'halalli

**Chapitre 1 : L'halalli**

 _Il était un simple spectateur._

 _A une vingtaine de mètre de sa position, aculée contre le mur de brique se trouvait une femme. Son bras droit tendu devant elle, tenant un long morceau de verre au bord tranchant s'enfonçait dans sa peau jusqu'au sang s'égoutte doucement jusqu'à former une petite flaque rouge au milieu des détritus et de l'eau croupis._

 _Elle se tenait maladroitement sur ces jambes, son bras gauche plaqué sous sa veste contre son abdomen. Sa respiration était rapide et bruyante. La sueur s'écoulait le long de son front, ces cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air d'animal sauvage pris au piège entouré de ces chasseurs attendant le bon moment pour lui administrer le coup fatal._

Ces yeux se baladaient entre les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face. Le premier, le plus grand des trois s'avança finalement pour mettre à terme à cette mascarade. A la vue du long couteau au dent cisaillé ne fit qu'augmenter la volonté à la femme de vouloir se battre. Raffermissant sa tenue sur son arme de fortune, elle attendit le bon moment.

\- Allez chérie… Tu vas finir par te faire plus de mal l'interpella-t-il du voix rauque tout en s'avançant prudemment.

Elle ne répondit rien, ces yeux restant fixer sur l'homme au couteau. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration diminuant progressivement les battements de son cœur fou.

 _C'est là qu'il le vit en elle._

 _Sa détermination. Son envie de rester en vie quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _La détermination était l'une des armes les plus dangereuses au monde. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il était né dedans._

 _Le premier coup de couteau se déroula extrêmement vite pour un citoyen lambda alors que de son point de vue il vit l'action aux ralentis. Le pied droit de l'homme s'avança vers la femme, se tenant à un moins d'un mètre d'elle, il plongea rapidement en direction de la main qui tenait le morceau de verre. Voulant en premier lieu la désarmer_.

Elle esquiva habilement le premier coup, attendant à la dernière seconde pour s'accroupir et de tendre sa jambe droite pour faire tomber l'homme. Celui-ci alla pratiquement s'écraser contre le mur de brique. Se retournant vers elle plus menaçant que jamais, il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque puisque la jeune femme le frappa avec son arme d'appoint au niveau de son ventre. Tombant à genou tout en se tenant maladroitement le ventre essayant de faire stopper le saignement. La plaie restait superficielle mais fut fatale quand elle planta le morceau de verre dans sa clavicule d'un coup sec.

Il tomba face contre terre, son corps encore parcouru de spasme, le sang s'écoulant abondamment de sa plaie. On pouvait encore entendre le faible gargouillis provenant de la gorge de la victime. Elle se retourna vers le deux autres assaillants, son verre de nouveau dans sa main recouvert cette fois de son sang mélangé à celui de l'homme mort.

 _45 secondes furent suffisantes pour tuer le premier homme._

 _Sa détermination était stupéfiante. Il se retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps éblouis pour une telle fugue._

 _Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, la lourde silhouette de son patron. Sa forte respiration au travers de son masque d'acier était reconnaissable. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, ces mains perpétuellement accrochés aux sangles de son gilet blindé._

\- Ça suffit lui dit-il.

 _Il acquiesça sèchement de la tête avant de récupérer l'arme dans son dos. Portant l'arme à la hauteur de ces yeux, pris son temps pour ajuster la cible. Cœur ou tête ? Les deux étaient fatales. Viser le cœur était plus difficile qu'il ne paraissait encore fallait-il connaître sa localisation précise, de plus il était protégé par les côtes capables de faire ricocher la balle._

 _La tête était un bon choix, viser sous la nuque permettait une mort rapide et indolore. Une mort plus simple selon son expérience._

 _Il prit finalement sa décision. Il dirigea son tir vers le cœur de la femme. Elle méritait une belle mort pour s'être si ardemment défendu. Une si belle détermination était devenue si rare de nos jours._

Elle leur faisait de nouveau face, la colère et la rage de vivre lui permettaient encore de tenir debout. Après le choc de la mort rapide et inattendu de leur partenaire, les deux autres hommes partagèrent un dernier regard avant de sortir à leur tour leurs armes. Une arme de poing pour l'un et un pistolet pour l'autre.

\- Espèce de sale garce ! Tu vas la regretter ! Éructa l'homme à l'arme à feu, il s'avança rapidement vers la femme, l'arme tendu devant lui. Lâche ce putain de morceau de verre ! Cria-t-il.

Mais la femme tint bon et ne lâcha à aucun moment son arme de fortune, reculant contre le mur assimilant que la fin était proche. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux vers son ami à terre complètement inconscient. Elle jura entre ces dents, être arrivée si loin, avoir survécu pendant si longtemps et devoir crever maintenant dans ce caniveau, être abattu comme un chien. Jamais !

Elle releva fièrement la tête vers ses bourreaux, rejetant sa chevelure blonde derrière ces épaules. Elle se dégagea de la veste qu'il a gênait dans ces mouvements.

Il se déroulèrent plusieurs choses au moment où la veste tomba sur le sol humide.

 _Avec une vue parfaitement dégagée entre les deux hommes directement sur la femme et son objectif. Il était prêt à tirer quand la cible fit tomber sa veste, il senti la lourde main de son patron se poser sur son épaule stoppant de peu son tir. Relevant son indexe de la gâchette, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite attendant la suite des instructions._

 _Mais l'homme au masque ne disait rien, regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt la jeune femme, il fit demi-tour avant de tapoter deux fois sur l'épaule du tireur et de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans les boyaux de la ville._

 _Il réajuste son arme avant de tirer._

Quand la lourde veste s'écrasa au sol, les deux hommes furent surpris par ce qui était dissimulé qu'ils perdirent plusieurs secondes qu'ils leurs seraient vitales. Profitant du choque, la femme s'élança aussitôt sur l'homme au pistolet. Plantant le morceau de verre dans son bras, celui-ci lâcha son arme, aussitôt le second homme s'avança pour la frapper au visage.

Le sang de l'homme gicla sur son visage et ces cheveux quand un coup de feu retentit. Il tomba sur le sol raide mort, la nuque perforée

Elle se retourna vers le second homme mais celui-ci se tenait la main essayant vainement de retirer le morceau de verre planté dans son poignet. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait le coup de feu qu'il avait sauvé, elle retrouva sa position initiale contre le mur, ces yeux affolés cherchaient le tireur embusqué.

Son attention fut de nouveau accaparée vers l'homme qui retira enfin le morceau de verre profondément planté, il n'eut jamais le temps d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche que celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Un deuxième coup de feu tuant définitivement le troisième homme. Une balle dans la nuque.

Tombant à terre, la panique s'installa de plus en plus dans son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qui était le tireur ? La police ? Inconsciemment elle tint fermement son bras gauche avec sa main droite. La douleur qu'elle ressenti lui rappela qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici et attendre de se faire abattre à son tour.

Elle se penchant vers son ami évanouis avant de glisser son bras gauche sur ses épaules, forçant sur ces jambes, elle mit toute son énergie à essayer de le soulever mais rien. Il était trop lourd pour elle s'il restait inconscient. Tombant une nouvelle fois à genou après une nouvelle tentative, elle décida de le trainer s'il le fallait.

Se positionnant au-dessus de lui, prit son bras droit et tira de toute ces forces.

Elle fit deux mètres avant d'entendre des pas derrière elle, se retournant soudainement, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un foulard rouge puis plus rien.

 _Le coup de cross à la tête qu'il lui donna la fit tomber à terre inconsciente. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle avant de s'accroupir rangeant de nouveau l'arme dans son dos. Il prit sont temps pour l'observer de près. Ces yeux se baladant en premier sur son visage sale et abîmé par des coupures rouge de sang et des coups avant de s'attarder sur son bras gauche._

 _Ou plus précisément sur l'absence de bras gauche._

 _Il était au trois quart coupé et emmailloté grossièrement dans un bandage sanglant. Il déplaça son attention à l'homme qu'elle essayait vainement de sauver. A lui il lui manquait la jambe droite, coupé juste en-dessous du genou._

 _Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? Il se retourna entendant plusieurs pas approcher rapidement._

 _-_ Débarrassez-vous des corps dit-il en désignant les trois cadavres avant de se baisser et de ramasser la jeune femme inconsciente. Et toi désigna-t-il à un des hommes, prends l'homme sans la jambe.

 _Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans les égouts._

 **A suivre… _Chapitre 2_ _: La fanfare du réveil_**


	2. Chapter 2 : La fanfare du réveil

**Bonjour, voici le second chapitre de Survivre ou périr ?**

* * *

 _Chère_ _ **EveApplefield**_ _,_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier, d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant ma petite histoire, du moins le début. Lire ton commentaire, le tout premier sur cette histoire m'a emplie de joie._

 _Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'est plu, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire aussi…_

 _J'ai voulu un personnage très caractéristique, un peu comme Bane au final pour qu'elle puisse sortir du lot et se démarquer un peu. Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle sera un peu Lara Croft mais dans une ambiance de Saw en espérant qu'elle survive…_

 _Je trouve que Batman a énormément de potentiel pour écrire des fictions sur cette univers et surtout un univers aussi sombre permet de se lâcher un peu plus !_

 _Alors, voilà, je te dédie ce nouveau chapitre pour toi._

 _Merci encore, et bonne lecture._

 _BlueDragibus._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: La fanfare du réveil**

Ce n'est pas l'odeur acide qui la réveilla mais l'humidité ambiant et la faible lumière d'un spot qui la sortit définitivement de son sommeil. Elle avait été habituée à bien pire comme mauvaise odeur.

Ces yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se stabilise au-dessus d'elle, s'accrochant à l'une des fissures de la voûte humide.

Relevant la tête difficilement, sentant tous ces muscles se tordent de douleur à son premier geste, elle se recoucha aussitôt. Reprenant une nouvelle inspiration, se forçant à se lever une seconde fois essayant d'oublier la douleur résonnant dans sa tête. Ces doigts trouvèrent le bandage enroulé autour de son crâne. Inspectant son bras gauche, découvrant un nouveau pansement propre autour de son moignon.

Elle portait de nouveau vêtement et on l'avait grossièrement nettoyé, il restait de la crasse et du sang coaguler sous ces ongles.

Elle n'était pas à l'hôpital ni dans une clinique. Alors qui l'avait soigné ? Regardant son nouvel environnement, elle découvrit le manque de matériel médical. Elle était allongée sur un simple lit de camp recouvert d'une couverture kaki. Il y avait une petite table contre le mur en pierre où été disposés quelques bandages, médicaments en tout genre et autres outillages médicales.

Aucune fenêtre ne lui permettait de savoir où elle se trouvait, ni quelle heure il était. Le spot était la seule source de lumière. A sa gauche, une porte en métal rouillée aux extrémités lui montrait sa seule issue possible.

Prenant une grande inspiration elle se releva dans une position assise, balançant ces jambes hors du lit elle essaye de se relever tant bien que mal. Ces premiers pas furent maladroits et incertain comme un nouveau-né essayant pour la première fois de marcher. Elle s'appuya sur le mur pour s'aider à se déplacer, le dos voûté comme si elle portait sur elle toute la misère du monde elle s'avança vers la porte. Ces pieds nus frissonnèrent au contact de la pierre froide, portant un grand t-shirt marron lui arrivant mi-cuisse, elle prit la couverture avant de s'enrouler dedans.

Elle était si fatiguée.

Arrivée au niveau de la porte, elle entendit des pas approchés avant de se stopper derrière la porte. Il eut un bruit métallique comme un trousseau de clé. Cette révélation la cloua sur place, il n'y avait aucun doute. On l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce. Son corps réagissant aussitôt elle se remit dans le lit le plus silencieusement possible et feint de dormir encore.

Régulant sa respiration, diminuant le stresse qui menaçait de la faire paniquer, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment dans un bruit sec.

Elle compta trois pas avant que l'individu ne se stoppe à sa gauche. Elle sentit son ombre planant au-dessus, il y eut un déplacement d'air vers son visage, le contact d'une main moite sur son front l'a fit légèrement tressaillir, se forçant à rester immobile quoi qu'il se passe, elle attendit le bon moment.

La main s'éloigna finalement, l'individu se releva, repliant la couverture jusqu'au niveau de son bras endommagé, il se retourna vers la sortie.

Un pas, deux pas et avant le troisième pas, la femme s'était relevée du lit soudainement, prenant un des outils posés sur la table à sa droite elle se précipita sur l'homme au crâne rasé. Elle glissa le scalpel sous sa gorge avec sa main droite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Questionna-t-elle froidement tout en raffermissant la prise sur son arme.

\- S'il-vous plait calmez-vous mademoiselle murmura l'homme encore abasourdis par cette attaque éclair. Je suis médecin, je vous ai soigné, tout va bien dit-il pour la rassurer et la convaincre de le laisser partir.

\- Je ne reconnais pas les murs de l'hôpital, désolé répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

\- En effet nous sommes ailleurs, si vous lâcher ce scalpel je vais tout vous expliquer d'accord ?

\- Non ! Fut la réponse cinglante de la femme. Vous m'avez enfermé ici alors il hors de question que je vous laisse partir. Où sommes-nous ? Répéta-t-elle la colère s'insinuant de plus en plus dans sa voix.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question répondit-il hésitant.

Elle appuya une première fois sur la jugulaire de l'homme. Il tressaillit quand il sentit une légère coupure et une goutte de sang coulé dans le creux dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix contraignit-t-elle. Avancez ! Ouvrez la porte et ne faîtes pas de connerie ou je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à vous trancher la gorge.

Il hocha la tête la gorge nouée.

Elle se glissa derrière lui comme son ombre, sa main droite tenant toujours fermement le scalpel. S'obligeant à marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour rester à la hauteur de la gorge de l'homme. Ils avancèrent doucement dans un premier couloir où se trouvait plusieurs portes en métal.

\- L'homme qui était avec moi où est-il maintenant ?

\- Il ... Il est dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin renseigna-t-il mais il n'est vraiment pas bien. Sa jambe est infectée, c'est pas bon… Pas bon du tout..

\- Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, conduisez-moi à lui maintenant ! Murmura-t-elle furieusement tout en appuyant une seconde fois sur la gorge de l'homme.

\- Très bien très bien, je vais vous conduire à lui. Mais écoutez-moi bien, vous ne pourrez jamais sortir d'ici de votre propre chef. Il ne vous le permettra pas.

\- C'est qui il ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme sortant d'une des pièces. Il se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, assimilant la situation de la jeune femme prenant en otage le médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... ? Bordel ! Il attrapa son arme dans son étui accroché à sa hanche avant de la braquer sur le couple.

\- Oh ! oh ! On se calme ! Paniqua le médecin, pose cette arme merde !

\- Range ton flingue ou je te jure que je lui tranche la gorge ! Ajouta la jeune femme tout en commençant à glisser la lame sur la jugulaire. Le médecin poussa un petit bruit plaintif tout en se penchant davantage vers la femme.

L'homme armé hésita avant de baisser légèrement l'arme comprenant que la situation était plus que tendu.

\- Tu ne sortiras jamais vivante d'ici menaça l'homme armé.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra répondit-elle plus déterminée que jamais. Recule maintenant ! Et ferme la porte à clé dit-elle au médecin.

Celui-ci s'exécuta maladroitement tout en cherchant les clés dans l'une de ces poches. A peine la porte fut fermée qu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd contre celle-ci.

\- Il y a un intrus ! Les gars ! Un intrus ! Hurla l'homme enfermé dans la pièce

\- Putain ! Allez ! On se dépêche ! s'écria la femme avant de s'éloigner avec le médecin au bout du tunnel.

Au loin ils entendirent des pas se précipiter vers eux résonnant dans le couloir humide.

\- C'est encore loin !?

\- Non ! Non ! C'est à gauche au bout du couloir, il y a une porte c'est là où se trouve votre ami répondit-il vivement.

Ils ouvrirent la porte avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Elle referma aussitôt la porte avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Il n'était pas seul.

Il y avait des dizaines d'hommes tout autour d'une grande bouche d'égout où s'écoulait une grande chute d'eau. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux quand ils avaient pénétré la grande pièce. Elle agrippa l'homme pas le col de sa veste avant de glisser de nouveau la lame sous sa gorge. Ils furent accueillis par une dizaine de canon.

\- Désolé murmura l'homme sincèrement, c'était le seul moyen pour nous garder en vie.

\- La ferme répondit-elle aussitôt. Rapidement elle donna un coup de scalpel derrière la cuisse droite de l'homme le forçant à tomber à genou tout en se palpant la cuisse et en gémissant.

Les hommes armés s'avancèrent davantage réajustant leurs armes sur elle plus menaçant que jamais.

 **A suivre…** **Chapitre 3** **: Donner le cerf aux chiens**


	3. Chapter 3: Donner le cerf aux chiens

_Chère EveApplefield,_

 _Je suis très heureuse que tu continues à lire et suivre cette histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira, notre chère protagoniste n'est pas sortie d'affaire, au contraire elle vient seulement de se rendre compte où elle a mis les pieds..._

 _Merci encore de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis, je suis très heureuse de publier cette petite histoire pour toi._

 _BlueDragibus._

 **Chapitre 3** **: Donner le cerf aux chiens**

 _Ils ouvrirent la porte avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Elle referma aussitôt la porte avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Il n'était pas seul._

 _Il y avait des dizaines d'hommes tout autour d'une grande bouche d'égout où s'écoulait une grande chute d'eau. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux quand ils avaient pénétré la grande pièce. Elle agrippa l'homme pas le col de sa veste avant de glisser de nouveau la lame sous sa gorge. Ils furent accueillis par une dizaine de canon._

 _\- Désolé murmura l'homme sincèrement, c'était le seul moyen pour nous garder en vie._

 _\- La ferme répondit-elle aussitôt. Rapidement elle donna un coup de scalpel derrière la cuisse droite de l'homme le forçant à tomber à genou tout en se palpant la cuisse et en gémissant._

 _Les hommes armés s'avancèrent davantage réajustant leurs armes sur elle plus menaçant que jamais._

Avec le reste de son bras gauche elle pencha la tête de l'homme en arrière exposant ainsi son cou à la vue de tous. Replaçant le scalpel sous la gorge de celui-ci juste sous la pomme d'Adam.

\- Laissez-moi partir ou je le tue annonça-t-elle sans état d'âme à l'ensemble du groupe armée.

\- Pi.. Pitié bredouilla le médecin à genou, les larmes commençant à s'écouler de ces yeux.

\- On ne m'en a jamais donné murmura-t-elle douloureusement tout en raffermissant sa prise sur son crâne.

\- Pas vous.. Cracha-t-il presque haineux.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre avant qu'un coup de feu ne résonnât dans la pièce. Une seconde après le médecin tomba à plat ventre dans une mare de sang. Choquée, le scalpel encore dans sa main en l'air, elle le regarda encore pendant deux longues secondes avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qu'il avait abattu.

Il était situé sur une passerelle en fer en hauteur dont le fusil pointé sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, apercevant juste un tissu rouge autour du cou.

Lâchant le scalpel sur le sol froid, elle recula contre la porte en métal espérant sans doute se fondre dans celle-ci pour échapper à la mort.

Qui était ces hommes prêts à s'entre tuer plutôt que de la laisser partir ? Est-ce que c'était un nouveau jeu de son geôlier ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment réussi à s'enfuir ou elle était tombée dans un autre piège encore plus sordide ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Sa respiration s'emballa à chaque nouvelle question qui explosait dans sa tête.

Elle entendit un applaudissement à sa droite derrière une autre alcôve ouverte. Il y avait un homme, un homme immensément grand et costaud, son torse complètement nu.

Le plus marquant fut le masque d'acier qui recouvrait sa bouche lui donnant un air de Dark Vador du 21 ème siècle sans le casque. Ce seul coup d'œil sur cet homme l'effraya davantage que les dizaines d'armes à feu braqué sur elle.

Il continua à applaudir encore de longues secondes avant de se stopper d'un coup, ces petits yeux la dévisageait de manière malsaine. Mais c'est sa voix qui la déstabilisa d'autant plus.

\- Et bien… C'est un véritable spectacle auquel on a eu le droit ce soir commenta l'homme de sa voix amplifié et transformé par son masque noir.

La peur a vite été remplacé par l'incompréhension de cette situation dans le corps de la femme. Des dizaines de questions la submergeaient mais aucune ne voulait le seuil de sa bouche. Ouvrant le bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre, elle le regardait sans comprendre.

Il s'avança vers elle, la dominant entièrement par sa stature attendant qu'elle réagisse.

\- Pourquoi ? Croassa-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux vers l'homme à terre. Une pointe de culpabilité s'insinua jusque dans son cœur avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe.

\- Je n'ai que faire d'hommes qui ne savent pas se défendre surtout face à une femme seule et mutilée gronda-t-il froidement.

Elle prit cette réponse comme une insulte personnelle et injuste. Elle releva la tête vers lui presque à s'en torde le cou juste pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si j'avais été un homme avec deux bras vous l'auriez épargné ? Répliqua-t-elle courageusement.

Il y eu une avalanche de murmures entres les hommes, choqués par cette réponse irrespectueuse envers leur chef. L'homme au masque se contenta de plisser les yeux vers elle, appréciant son petit éclat.

\- Non plus répondit-il sournoisement. Mais c'est le fait que tu sois une femme avec un bras qui te permet de rester en vie… Pour le moment ajout a-t-il dans un grognement avant de se détourner d'elle et de se placer devant la cascade les mains dans le dos.

Elle déglutissa difficilement à sa réponse et retint une exclamation d'horreur à la vue de la longue cicatrice sur son dos, épaisse et boursouflée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une once de compassion pour cette blessure mais très vite elle se fustigea pour ce sentiment. Cet homme était clairement sadique et ne méritait aucunement sa compassion.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle, la jaugeant. Son regard la transpercer de part en part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise face à son regard. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt mais avec son bras mutilé beaucoup d'hommes la regardait avec dégoût mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'homme au masque, bien au contraire. Elle avait davantage de valeur pour lui avec un bras un moins selon lui.

\- Je ne ressens aucune reconnaissance de votre part répondit l'homme doucement, ne comprenant pas le manque de remerciement.

\- Reconnaissance ? Répéta-elle bêtement.

\- Mes hommes vous ont sauvés la vie, et même ce médecin vous a soigné mais vous avez finis par le menacer jusqu'à que je sois contraint de le tuer argumenta-t-il posément.

\- Vous… Vous ... Vous dîtes que c'est de ma faute si cet homme est mort ? La colère et l'incompréhension s'insinuant progressivement dans sa voix. Vous plaisantez … ? Et vous dîtes m'avoir sauvé la vie mais je ne suis actuellement ni dans un hôpital ni à la police ! Et je ne vous connais même pas ! Explosa-t-elle finalement.

Seul le bruit permanent de la cascade d'eau lui répondit. L'homme resta à sa place, pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il découvrait un problème inattendu.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne me reconnaissiez pas ? Demanda-t-il faussement embêté.

\- Il est difficile je pense d'oublier … Elle hésita sur le mot à employer, présence ? Masque de la mort ? Bouche de l'enfer ? Vôtre visage dit-elle finalement en butant sur ce dernier mot.

\- Qui pensez-vous que nous sommes ? Questionna-t-il en levant les bras en l'air pour désigner l'ensemble de ces hommes armés, aussi fière qu'un père avec ces enfants. Admirant son armée autour de lui et la puissance de l'aura qu'il dégageait.

Elle regarda chaque homme.

Leurs visages, leurs tenues, leurs armes et leurs positions. Elle s'arrêta pour finir sur l'homme perché sur la passerelle, son fusil toujours braqué sur elle. Elle avala difficilement la salive qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche consciente que sa vie ne tenait qu'à l'humeur lunatique de l'homme au masque de fer.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il impatient, ces yeux excités par la peur visible de la femme.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui avant de reporter son attention à son bras meurtrie, elle le sera douloureusement avec sa main droite pour se donner un peu de courage. La douleur lui rappelait constamment pourquoi elle se débattait pour rester en vie.

\- Je ne pense pas que la police ait subi une restriction de budget qui les a obligés à vivre dans les égouts débuta-t-elle doucement presque joueuse. Elle eut pour réponse un reniflement méprisant. Et vous ne faîtes pas partis de l'armée américaine bien que vous ayez une espèce de … dynamique qui leur ressemble continua-t-elle imperturbable, ces yeux se concentrant sur un point invisible tandis que son cerveau traitait toutes les informations devant elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme, celui-ci se contenta de rester silencieux arborant une mine contrite.

t Et vous semblez un peu trop sophistiqué pour un gang de quartier ajouta-t-elle en regardant leurs armes et l'équipement technologique installé dans l'alcôve ouverte.

Son sang se glaça à la fin de son raisonnement comprenant qu'elle était face à quelque chose de plus dangereux et de plus gros qu'un simple groupe d'assaillants armés dissimulés dans les égouts.

t Donc que sommes-nous ? La satisfaction se ressentait dans sa voix malgré le bourdonnement du masque. Les hommes armés souriaient de plus en plus, excités par la peur que ressentait la femme.

Ces yeux captèrent des images diffusées sur un des écrans d'un ordinateur. Cette dernière information l'a paralysie encore plus. Elle s'avança inconsciente qu'on son corps bougeait vers l'écran, son cerveau refusant toujours de traiter l'information qui était écrit en gros en bas de l'écran.

 _« Attaque à la bourse de Gotham »_

Elle se retourna lentement vers l'homme, malgré son masque elle pouvait voir le sourire cruel qui transperçait son visage.

\- Des terroristes souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

 **A suivre… Chapitre 4: Sonner la curée**


End file.
